<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inspire Me Prompts- NA Bros by FromSeaToSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556225">Inspire Me Prompts- NA Bros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea'>FromSeaToSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and One-Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Injury, Mentioned England (Hetalia), Mentioned France (Hetalia), Mild Gore, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Angst #8 “Nobody’s seen you in days”<br/>Mathew disappears for awhile and it seems none of the other nations noticed. Do they even care at all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America &amp; Canada (Hetalia), Canada &amp; Kumajiro (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and One-Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inspire Me Prompts- NA Bros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mathew moved the branch aside as he put his hand to his mouth, yelling, “Cuthbert!”</p><p>He huffed in annoyance as he heard nothing. It wasn’t unusually that his cat snuck out, but he had heard that there were wolves in the area recently, and he didn’t want anything to happen to him.</p><p>“Cuthbert!”</p><p>Mathew tripped, having been paying more attention to finding his pet than his surroundings. He winced in pain as he landed on his knees, looking back to see that he was bleeding.</p><p>“Fuck,” he hissed, slowly getting back up.</p><p>“CUTH-“ he cut himself off as he heard a growl behind him.</p><p>Turning around slowly, he saw a very underfed wolf glaring at him. Teeth bared, and hackles raised.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m in your home,” he spoke softly, trying to calm the animal, “I just need to find my friend, then I’ll leave.”</p><p>Maybe if he had remembered a second sooner that wolves were ambush predators, he wouldn’t have died. Needless to say though, he didn’t.</p><p>A second wolf went for his back, knocking him forwards, jaw going for his throat. For a moment he wished he had died sooner, feeling the unimaginable pain of his skin being ripped off, as well as his artery being damaged.</p><p>It didn’t take much after that for him to finally succumb to the horrible blackness.</p><p>****</p><p>
  <em>Mathew felt himself floating, peacefully on his back. He didn’t want to start the journey, but the voices were worse when he was lying down. So he got up and started walking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Why does it have to be so cold?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mathew closed his eyes, but it made no difference, he saw the same thing with his eyes open as he did shut. Nothing. The only thing to guide him were the voices of his people.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes they were comforting, but only for a short while.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He continued walking blind, stumbling a few times, feeling dizzy and disoriented.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Did I leave my wallet in my coat pocket?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘It’s too early to be alive.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mathew snorted. A bit dramatic reaction towards an 8am lecture, but he still couldn’t help but agree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh God there’s a goose following me, please don’t let it attack me.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh great my earbuds are all tangled up.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘The total is WHAT?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mathew ducked, covering his ears. They were getting louder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Why is everything always my fault?!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m scared, where’s mommy?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I think I know the answer but what if I’m wrong and everyone judges me?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Okay so I want to see a movie butwhichmovieisthequestion?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mathew whimpered, the only thing pushing him forward at this point was instinct.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘iwishtheprincipleactuallycaredabouttheartsprogramwheredidisetmyglassesiwishicouldgoswimmingbutidontwantpeopletonoticemyscaristhataspiderkillitkillitineedtotakethedogoutforawalksoon’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mathew screamed as he swatted at the air, trying to get them to leave him alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘taxeswhenaretaxesdueheywaitupnoicantgoipromisedmymomidhelphercleanweneedtogonowstopactingsoimmatureihatethisihatethisthelighthasbeenredforfiveminutesarethesensorsbrokenwhydoihavetohaveexamswheredidiputmykeyswhyamisouglydoihaveenoughmoneytogetsomesnacksorshouldisaveitiloveyousomuchohnoiforgotaboytthewateronthestovefuckiwishidneverbeenborn’</em>
</p><p>“Mathew!”</p><p>****</p><p>Mathew screamed, kicking out, trying to get the voices off of him.</p><p>He suddenly felt a cold pressure on his forehead and slowly stopped moving.</p><p>It was silent again.</p><p>Mathew turned his head to see Kumajiro sitting next to him.</p><p>“What’re you doing here?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“I’ve been making sure the wolves don’t come back while you healed,” Kuma replied.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Kuma rubbed his nose against Canada’s chin. “You died from a wolf attack a few days ago.”</p><p>Slowly the feeling came back into his body and he felt his still not completely healed injuries start to hurt. Especially his neck and stomach.</p><p><em>It’s been days and no one’s noticed but Kuma</em>, Canada thought sadly, <em>am I really that unimportant?</em></p><p>“Thank you,” he replied.</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me, but can we go back to the house? I haven’t eaten since before I found out.”</p><p>Canada felt guilt wash over him. “Of course. Um.. but do you think you could help me? I don’t think I can walk on my own.”</p><p>When Canada had been younger, he would lean on Kumajiro when he was injured, but now that he was older, and much taller, he couldn’t really do that. So Kuma had gone and found a stick, which both held onto, and Kuma used to pull Canada forward, like an excited dog on a leash.</p><p>“Sorry for causing you so much trouble,” Canada mumbled, wincing as he shifted. He moved his free hand to clutch his side.</p><p>Kuma huffed in annoyance. He couldn’t reply with the stick in his mouth, but Canada knew what he would say if he didn’t.</p><p>Once they reached the house, Canada unlocked the door and tossed away the stick, now using the wall as support. “What do you want to eat?”</p><p>“You should go lie down.”</p><p>“Neither of us have eaten in days, we need to eat something.” Canada stumbled as he entered the kitchen, having taken his hand off the wall.</p><p>“Just give me something quick then.”</p><p>“KD it is then.”</p><p>Canada grunted in pain as he sat down, waiting for the water to boil.</p><p>He still couldn’t believe no one had come looking for him, not France, not England, not even America, who he saw most often. So much for family.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Kumajiro asked, climbing up on the chair next to him.</p><p>Mathew reached over to help, but stopped when a sharp pain went through his back. “I just came back to life Kuma.”</p><p>Kuma glared at him. “I know it’s not that that’s bothering you.”</p><p>“Why did no one come looking for me? Am I really that insignificant? I mean, I was supposed to see Alfred on Thursday, and it’s now… what Saturday? Why didn’t he come looking for me? Or try and call?”</p><p>“I came.”</p><p>Mathew smiled. “I know and I’m grateful, but what about everyone else?”</p><p>“You might not be loud but you’re still important. It’s their fault if they don’t see that.”</p><p>Mathew hummed. Hearing the water come to a boil, he poured in the macaroni noodles and started to stir them.</p><p>“Hey if I’m feeling up to it later, maybe I can get you some Tim Bits.”</p><p>“Not until you’ve healed.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I don’t think I could make it to the car, let alone drive it. I won’t be going anywhere until tomorrow at least.”</p><p>“Could we watch a movie then?”</p><p>“Sure, what do you wanna watch?”</p><p>Just then he heard the door be unlocked and swung open violently. “MATTIE!”</p><p>Mathew paused. “Al?”</p><p>Mathew saw Alfred come into the kitchen, panting heavily, his jacket starting to fall off his left shoulder.</p><p>“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”</p><p>“Wha-?”</p><p>Alfred came up to him and gripped his shoulders, staring intensely into his eyes. “Nobody’s seen you in days Mathew.”</p><p>Mathew’s eyebrows drew together. “But no one called?”</p><p>Kuma looked between the two in startled confusion.</p><p>Alfred walked over to his cell phone and picked it up, trying to turn it on. After a few tries he set it back down. “It’s dead.”</p><p>“Why didn’t they call the house then? I have a landline in case of-“</p><p>“Because everyone thought you were in Montreal! That’s where your next meeting is being held with me and our bosses right?”</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s not for a couple more days and I told Francis and Arth-“</p><p>“Mathew what the fuck happened? Why did you disappear? Why are you hurt? Did you die?”</p><p>Mathew set the spoon down and limped over to Alfred, Alfred met him halfway, holding onto him. “I got killed by a pack of starving wolves while looking for Cuthbert in the woods.”</p><p>“You died looking for your cat?” Alfred asked, baffled.</p><p>“I had heard about the wolves in the area and didn’t want him getting killed.”</p><p>“Like you did?”</p><p>Mathew scoffed.</p><p>“Whatever.” Alfred pushed his shoulder, almost knocking him over. “Don’t do shit like that! I was scared when you didn’t show up! And then when no one could sense you in their house and you weren’t here or in Montreal, or Toronto, or Vancouver, or-” Alfred made a small scream of frustration. “Fuck you for having so much space!”</p><p>Mathew chuckled.</p><p>“Why’re you laughing? It’s not funny.”</p><p>“I’m just relieved,” Mathew said, leaning in to hug Alfred.</p><p>“Okay now I’m confused. Shouldn’t<em> I </em>be the relieved one?” Alfred wondered, patting Mathew on the back.</p><p>“I thought you forgot about me.”</p><p>“Mattie, I couldn’t forget you. You’re too annoying.”</p><p>Mathew rolled his eyes. “Ah yeah sure, I’m annoying, and you’re a saint.” He pulled away from the hug, it was starting to hurt his ribs.</p><p>“I sure am!”</p><p>“So how many people did you harass?”</p><p>Alfred's smile turned sheepish and he started playing with his fingers. “Uh… a few. Arthur and Francis weren’t concerned cause they said unless a nation's been gone for longer than a week it’s nothing to worry about. They did say they wanted to know what happened after though.”</p><p>“Anyone else?” Alfred wouldn’t look that guilty over bugging Francis and Arthur, he loved annoying them at any chance he got. Especially Arthur.</p><p>“I might have maybe called your boss and panically told him you were gone?”</p><p>“ALFRED!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By 'a few' he actually means everyone.<br/>Also shout-out to those who got the reference!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>